WORST NIGHT EVER (MORDECAI AND RIGBY MOVIE)
WORST NIGHT EVER '''is a 2008 Movie where Mordecai & Rigby became gay 1 week after a horrible event, the return of their rip offs from TVNZ. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WC2zO4LefY This film is Mordecai & Rigby's first movie since being released from jail for the team Santos incident of 2008. This movie reveals that Mordecai & Rigby now have Homophobic Clones. rigby watching shortland street.jpg|Announcer: Shortland Street Tomorrow on TV2 mordecai watching tv one.jpg|Announcer: Brought to you by a credit card Moomin440.jpg|Hijacks TVNZ studios S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|NOOOOOOOOOO! OUR RIP OFFS ARE ON TV RIGHT NOW. Real mordecai and real rigby.jpg|our rip offs are stupid. let's call barney. Evil Barney.png|wut up mordecai and rigby Real mordecai and real rigby.jpg|Our homophobic clones. Evil Barney.png|i heard that they came back to brainwash tv1 & tv2. Real mordecai and real rigby.jpg|why can't tv3 & tv4 Evil Barney.png|tv3 & tv4 are not owned by TVNZ. Duh. Real mordecai and real rigby.jpg|really? let me see? 220px-TV3_New_Zealand_logo.svg.png|The 2008 Telecast of A Charlie Brown Christmas is cancelled due to TV Homophobes Returning. We will now air Strip Club Poles: Men Edition C4_NZ_TV_Logo.gif|AND NOW BACK TO THE BIGGEST LOSER IN JAIL Astrogettingarrested.png Real mordecai and real rigby.jpg|ASTRO BOY. WE GOTTA GO SAVE HIM BEFORE THAT IWI KILLS US. images 4.jpg|there's no need to fear, Gayman is here! Images 4.jpg|I AM THE MASCOT OF TV3. I WAS HIRED WEEKS AGO. 50shadesofmordecaiandrigby.jpg|COOL! 1weeklater.jpg Astrohavinganorgasm.png|oh wow. a charlie brown christmas is on tonight on abc........... Twin stars ntv rip off 2.png|you idiots. dijo almohada Scene Missing.PNG|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TedT_R60t4 Astro Boy Mad.jpg|that was horrible. Akichanman Animado.jpg|more for yer geek friends. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|what Scene Missing.PNG|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TedT_R60t4 Clone mordecai.png|hey loser. im mordecai Tienda de ropa mordecai y rigby by mordecai268-d6v7rv8.png 250px-Mordecai_Character_Original.png|f*ck you, new zealand imposter. Rigby.png|my knock off has grey fur and is a female Moomin440.jpg|wait a minute, the cat is a girl. many new zealanders knew that. Tienda de ropa mordecai y rigby by mordecai268-d6v7rv8.png|we're gay now. it's all moomintroll's fault Clone mordecai.png|shut up. ripoffs.jpg|we hate a charlie brown christmas. a farfour allahmas is cool 250px-Farfour.jpg|you said it. The Rowdyruff Boys.gif|this is kirito's brothers, the rowdyruff boys, they hate women. they are brick, butch, and boomer 250px-Mordecai Character Original.png|let me f*ck them. Scene Missing.PNG Ripoffs.jpg|we're members of the anti barney bunch. Ripoffs.jpg|the homophobial cat is our awesome dictator. |no! im garfield, the homosexual cat. cum over here mordecai and rigby. but first Ga870820.gif|time to kick odie off the table Moomin440.jpg|the flying ace sucks. the flying dunce rox Dunce.jpg|heck yes, moomintroll. im an ABB Member 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|2+2 isn't 22. its 4. 1+3 isn't 13. it's 4. 2+4 isn't 24. its 6. 5+6 isn't 56. its 11/ Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|shut up s2pid. Ripoffs.jpg|we are not mordecai and rigby. (zips) S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|nooooooooo! we're going to be killed by our famous homophobic clones, Iwi and Kat. Images 4.jpg|Gayman, Mascot of TV3 To the rescue. 4597703.jpg|Iwi and Kat sux. I want to kill their TV Channels, except for TV1 & TV2. Images 4.jpg|i hate those clones. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|so do we. we wanna watch a charlie brown christmas. Moomin440.jpg|shut up. Iwi and Kat are better than Mordecai and Rigby. Tienda de ropa mordecai y rigby by mordecai268-d6v7rv8.png Ripoffs.jpg|what? it won't zip Clone.png|that's right. mordecai and rigby, go to my website, trade me, where homos trade and sell. i have no wings for 33 f*cking years Clone mordecai.png|no a charlie brown christmas, let's watch a farfour allahmas. 250px-Farfour.jpg|i have sent muslims to kill the flying ace for this allahmas S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|booooooooooooooo! Ripoffs.jpg|shut up. a farfour allahmas is awesome. Abc2007.jpg|we will now air a charlie brown christmas Rigby.jpg|THAT'S IT! (Changes channel to TVNZ) S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|noooooooooooooo! not the goddamn iwi again! Clone mordecai.png|what did you just say to me? btw, inotoko created deeznuts. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|mordecai & rigby, here's a picture of my wingmen. i took that photo on saturday november 29 while im bailing you out of jail. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|here's my (2016 tv series on ABC) wingmen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8--vJf6ANPg Dunce.jpg|u suck. i have my wingmen. here they are. UHB Bee.png Akichanman Animado.jpg 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg 9267312481 1e48ec35e8 o.jpg 9275534854 6b00104669 o.jpg 9270090324 15e63866c4 o.jpg Candies on bikes.gif 250px-Farfour.jpg Moomin440.jpg Twin stars ntv rip off 2.png 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|your wingmen sucks. Clone mordecai.png|that's it! (throws snoopy in the garbage) Ripoffs.jpg|you can't make a tv closedown crazier than our true forms on tv. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|WTF! you guys suck. Rigby.png|why does my clone sound like a girl? wait a minute, the cat is a girl. she is a female with grey fur. i hated that damn cat. 250px-Mordecai Character Original.png|and my clone ripped off my favorite cousin, jobless blue bird without wings Clone.png|your signed photo prior to the team santos incident, it was a hot item on my website, trade me, where homos buy and sell S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|i like tvnz better as NZBC where they played god defend new zealand instead of your crap at closedown. we're broke. Clone mordecai.png|that's because we made more money than you, idiots. $1 coin depicts a kiwi, who is '''NOT ME. S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|wait a f*cking minute, are you supposed to be nocturnal and live in the woods ground. Clone mordecai.png|no way. we've been fake mordecai and fake rigby for 14 years. i don't live in the woods and im not nocturnal. Moomin440.jpg|now let's see what they are in reality. Scene Missing.PNG|(fake mordecai and fake rigby's clocks beep for the first time, then reveals fake mordecai and fake rigby's true forms, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKFtKAZPg8E) Real mordecai and real rigby.jpg|nooooooooooo! this can't be. i can't believe moomintroll let them ruined our night on wednesday (dec 3 by reference, the day they got kicked out of school due to a fear of their clones and their diplomas had muscle man and hi-five ghosts names on it) S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|you guys suck. we're outta here. Theend.jpg|(mordecai and rigby were injured by moomintroll) 8_years_later.jpg Snoopy.png|I'm gonna kill the Howards. To_be_continued.jpg Category:2008 Films Category:Films in English Language Category:2000s Gay Pornos